Hiện tại phân từ
Tổng quan thumb|left thumb Cách dùng 'Dùng làm động từ chính trong các thì tiếp diễn' :●Kimmy is sleeping under the table now. :●Anais will be playing in the schoolyard tgis time tomorrow. 'Dùng như một tính từ chỉ thái độ (Adjective of attitide)' Có 2 dạng: *Ving: chủ động - S(thing) *Ved: bị động - S(person) :●The parade was exciting on Tran Hung Dao street. ::●We were excited about the parade on Tran Hung Dao street. :●The film made us thrilled. ::●We found the film very thrilling. 'Rút gọn hai mệnh đề độc lập trong câu ghép' Chú ý: Hai câu phải cùng chủ ngữ *Nếu 2 hành động xảy ra đồng thời, có thể rút gọn một trong 2. :●Billy washed his clothes and sang merrily. :→Washing his clothes, Billy sang merrily. :→Billy washed his clothes, singing merrily. *Nếu sự việc này xảy ra nối tiếp sự việc kia, hành động xảy ra trước thuờng được rút gọn thành "hiện tại phân từ". :●The hunter aimed at a rabbit and fired it. :→Aiming at a rabbit, the hunter fired it. *'Chú ý:' Trong một số trường hợp, chúng ta có thể biến đổi linh hoạt. :●She denied breaking the vade and explained that it broke naturally. :→She denied breaking the vase, explaining that it broke naturally. 'Rút gọn một mệnh đề phụ' *Rút gọn mệnh đề quan hệ khi động từ trong mệnh dề quan hệ ở thì tiếp diễn. Noun + who/which/that + be Ving → Noun + Ving :●The students who are gathering in the ground are about to join in the palace. :→The students gathering in the ground are about to join in the palace. *Rút gọn mệnh đề quan hệ khi động từ trong mệnh đề quan hệ là động từ thường và ở dạng chủ động. Noun + who/which/that + V → Noun + Ving :●The bridge which connects the two villages is made of bamboos. :→The bridge connecting the two villages is made of bamboos. 'Rút gọn mệnh đề trạng ngữ chỉ thời gian' *Các từ: WHEN, AS, SINCE :●As she got out of the station, she got into a taxi and went home. :→Getting out of the station, she got into a taxi and went home. *'Chú ý:' :●Since they left for Korea, they haven't rung us up. :→Leaving for Korea, they haven't rung us up. (Present Participle) :→Since leaving for Korea, they haven't rung us up. (Gerund) 'Rút gọn mệnh đề chỉ nguyên nhân' *Các từ: BECAUSE, SINCE, AS :●Since she was too busy, she coundn't go out often. :→Being too busy, she coundn't go out often. 'Sau một số động từ' A) Các động từ: sit, stand, lie, come, run *'S + V(ở trên) + Position phrase of place + Ving' :●My daughter usually sits on the floor playing with dolls. :●Jack stands by the window looking himself. B) catch + O + Ving notice find leave :●We caught Huong opening her mother's safe. :●She leaves the baby sleeping in bed. C) waste + time/money + Ving: lãng phí... spend : dành... :●She spents 2$ buying something in the supermarket. D) S + be busy + doing st/with st: Đang bận làm gì ≠ S + be too busy + to do st: Quá bận đến nỗi không thể làm gì. :●She is busy pitching/putting up the tent. :≠ She is too busy to take care of herself. E) Sau V tri giác: see, hear, overhear, watch, observe, listen to... (Xem danh sách đầy đủ tại đây) S + V(ở trên) + O + Ving: Nhìn, nghe... một phần hành động Vbare: Nhìn, nghe... toàn bộ hành động :We see the workers building the house. F) *'There + be + Noun + Ving' :●There are many people waiting for the bus. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp